Genesis of Legends
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: The Winter Cup is over and it's the beginning of a new school year. All of the GoM are gonna be surprised that a new team is there, but separated into different schools. What's so different about this team? They are better basketball players than them, they are a team of girls, and lastly, they are their own sisters. Many parings, no Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: New Students

**Genesis of Legends**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Chapter 1: New Students**

It was a regular day in Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the grown-ups were at work wearing their phones out with their spit, and the students were at school getting pounded with several things that may become useless later in life. At least, most of the students were being bored out of their minds.

A somewhat short teenager who should be in school was in a taxi. He had sky-blue hair and the same shade of blue for his eye color. He was wearing a white jacket that was unzipped, showing a striped shirt underneath. He also was wearing blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Next to him was a tall red-head wearing a black shirt, sweatpants and white tennis shoes.

"Tell me again why we are heading to the airport," the red-head asked.

The blue-haired boy was extremely patient, even though this was the tenth time that his companion asked him the same question(And he was sure that it was ten times, he was counting).

"I already told you nine times, Kagami-kun," Kuroko Tetsuya said to his light in his usual deadpanned tone.

"Well, can you remind me again," Kagami Taiga grumbled.

Kuroko took a breath and began his (somewhat) short tale.

_Flashback_

The principal of Seirin High was in his office, waiting for a student. He quickly glanced at the clock before resuming his stare through the opened door. He gave the announcement over the loudspeaker ten minutes ago, so he should be here by now.

"Can you see what is taking the student so long to get here?" the man called through the open doorway to the school's secretary.

"Ano..." a voice called out softly. The principal swiveled his focus to face the student that he called ten minutes ago sitting _right in front of him_. To say that the principal was shocked out of his wits was an understatement. More accurately, he screamed like a girl, jumped about a foot into the air, _and_ almost wet himself.

After the man had finished freaking out, he shakily faced the second-year student and asked, "When did you get here?"

"I've been here since I entered your office seven minutes ago."

"Why didn't you get my attention before?"

"I was waving my hand in front of your face after my attempt to say something to you failed five minutes ago."

The principal was shocked. He can't believe that he didn't notice his own student right in front of him. _"What kind of principal am I?" _he thought. Kuroko knew what his principal was feeling right now, since he knew what the reactions usually were when he 'appears out of nowhere'. After deciding to help the principal out, Kuroko asked, "Why am I here?" The question made the principal immediately snap out of it and focus his attention on the teenager.

"Anyways, the reason why I have called you down here is because we are receiving new students," the principal began. Kuroko raised his eyebrow, but didn't interrupt.

"The new students' flight is landing today and they... _asked _you to be excused from school and to pick them up from the airport in casual clothing if possible. They do require you to wear tennis shoes at the very least. They also said that you can bring one of your friends with you, and you are to be excused for the day. You may tell the president of whatever extracurricular activity that you are doing that you won't be here for the meeting today. The students also want you to bring a camcorder," the principal finished, sweat making his forehead shine a bit. He only received the call this morning, but it was terrifying enough to make him feel exhausted. _'The students' were extremely specific, as if they already know what's going to happen,' _the man who almost had a heart attack twice in one day thought. He concluded his speech with, "Any questions?"

"Who am I picking up?" Kuroko immediately asked, keeping his stoic expression and deadpanned tone. "How will I know if a person is the new student or not?"

"The students asked me not to tell you their name and that you will know who they are. That's why they chose you," the principal answered. Kuroko sat in deep thought so he didn't ask anymore questions. After giving him the flight information and two passes excusing him and his friend from school, the principal dismissed him.

_End Flashback_

"So I went to get you and we walked to Coach's class to tell her that we will be missing practice. Then we changed and got a taxi to go to the airport," Kuroko concluded.

"Are you _sure_ that the principal didn't tell you the new students' names?" Kagami asked. He knew the basics of the story after he heard it five times. He was hoping that Kuroko may have forgotten the names and that the principal did tell him, but that hope is currently dying out.

"I'm sure that he didn't tell me. He looked jumpy and chose his words carefully to ensure that he won't say their names. Also, I think that I would remember the names, unlike you, Kagami-kun," he stated bluntly.

"Yeah...Hey!" Kagami yelled as he finally realized that he was insulted.

"We're here," the driver interrupted, relieved that he won't have to hear the same question and answer for a possible eleventh time. Kagami and Kuroko looked out of Kagami's window **(A/N:Kagami was sitting on the right side of the car and** **Kuroko was seated on the left)**. Sure enough, Tokyo International Airport was right next to them.

After thanking and paying the driver, they climbed out of the taxi and faced the airport as the driver drove the car away. Both Kuroko and Kagami were nervous, although Kagami only showed it a little bit while Kuroko didn't show it at all. They walked through the door, silently agreeing to just get it over and done with.

Kuroko checked the new students' flight information after they got passes to enter the gate. He said, "The students' gate is Gate XX in section XX." They set off, following signs and occasionally asking a member of the airport staff where the gate is located. Finally, they arrived. The plane hasn't landed yet, so all they could do is wait and idly twiddle their thumbs. At least, that's what they thought.

"Kagamicchi? Kurokocchi?" a recognizable voice called to them. They looked up to see a familiar person walking toward them. He was followed by a black-haired man about a year older than his companion.

"Kise?! What are you doing here?!" Kagami asked/yelled, attracting the attention of some people around him.

"Kagami-kun, keep your voice down. Your attracting attention," Kuroko deadpanned before turning to his old teammate. "I did not expect to see you here, Kise-kun."

Indeed, the extremely popular model/basketball player/former member of the Generation of Miracles was walking towards them. He was wearing the Kaijo school uniform without the grey jacket, along with a pair of sunglasses concealing his chocolate-brown orbs, a black hat covering his blond hair, and white tennis shoes. Next to him, the Kaijo basketball team captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, was walking next to him, wearing the same thing as Kise, except he did have the gray jacket on and he wasn't wearing the sunglasses and hat.

"Kurokocchi! I didn't expect you here either!" Kise Ryota exclaimed as he hurled himself at his self-proclaimed best friend. Kuroko easily sidestepped the human missile, making Kise crash to the ground.

As Kise started to whine and Kagami started to yell at Kise for not answering his question with Kuroko caught up in between it, Kasamatsu did a face palm. He thought, _'Why do I have to be stuck in this?'_

"Kise! Stop whining, or I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu yelled while kicking Kise in the back. Angry tick marks were already starting to appear on his face.

"But you already hit me, captain!" Kise whined, earning him another flying kick followed by a "Shut up!"

Kagami and Kuroko could only look on as the two teammates started to bicker, one yelling and the other one whining. Finally Kagami yelled, "Would you two stop yelling at each other!? You still haven't answered my question, Kise!"

The duo finally stopped and Kise turned to look at Kagami. Before he could say anything, a voice said, "Kise? Kuroko?"

At the sound of their names being called, the basketball prodigies turned their heads to face a teenager with green hair. He was wearing a white polo shirt, black dress pants, and glasses with a black frame. He was also wearing tennis shoes similar to the ones that Kise and Kuroko were wearing. He was holding a paper crane in his left hand, and said hand's fingers were taped. Next to him was another black-haired teen, wearing almost the exact same thing as his companion, minus the glasses, crane and tape.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Midorima Shintaro asked his former Teiko teammates.

"Wow! It looks like a reunion!" Takao Kuzunari, Midorima's teammate/self-proclaimed best friend, exclaimed.

"Except half of the Generation of Miracles is missing," Kagami butted in. Sadly, he spoke to soon, for a voice said, "Oi, Tetsu, why are you here?"

Everybody faced the source of the voice: a navy blue-haired, tan male was wearing a white polo, a black and red tie, and black dress pants. A black jacket was hanging over his shoulder and he was holding it. He was also wearing black tennis shoes. Next to him was a girl with long, pink hair. Her attire consisted of knee-length black socks, white dress shoes, a black short skirt, and an aquamarine jacket. Her jacket was unzipped, showing a white shirt with a red bow around her neck.

"Aomine?!" Kagami said, absolutely flabbergasted. As Takao began yelling about how it really is a reunion between the Generation of Miracles and Kagami argued back that two of the members were missing, Momoi Satsuki screamed, "Tetsu-kun!" when she (somehow) caught sight of her self-proclaimed boyfriend.

In a similar fashion of Kise's greeting, Momoi launched herself at Kuroko. Unlike Kise's greeting, Kuroko allowed Momoi to land on him.

"Oi, Satsuki, get off of Tetsu. You'll crush him," Aomine Daiki said to his childhood friend. Unfortunately, he was drowned out by Kise screaming, "Why did you allow _her_ to hug you, Kurokocchi?!"

"Because I'm his girlfriend," Momoi answered to Kise's question.

"But I love Kurokocchi more than you do!" Kise insisted.

"No, you don't," Momoi retorted.

"Yes, I do," Kise childishly countered.

The gate succumbed to chaos as Momoi and Kise began to fight along with Kagami and Takao. Kasamatsu became annoyed with Kise and started to kick him, which induced more whining from Kise. Aomine somehow got caught up in the Kagami versus Takao fight, siding with Takao, of course. Midorima sighed as he watched the basketball players fight against one another and decided that he might as well break up the fight between Kagami, Takao, and Aomine. All that Kuroko could do is watch as the basketball players caused a huge ruckus in the gate, silently wondering why nobody came to kick them out.

Everybody at the gate thought, _"It can't be any worse."_

Now, this would usually be the time when they jinxed themselves, but fortunately, that moment was probably the only really chaotic moment. That doesn't mean that new people would show up though. In this case, a _really_ tall, purple-haired male walked into the gate area. The giant (who was actually seventeen years old) was wearing a black formal jacket that wasn't buttoned up all the way, so it showed a white dress shirt and a red tie. He was also wearing black slacks and, surprisingly, white tennis shoes. Next to him was a black-haired teen, with his hair covering only his left eye. A mole was clearly seen under his right eye, and he was wearing a black shirt with sweatpants. He was also wearing white tennis shoes like his companion.

"Kise-chin? Mido-chin? Mine-chin? Kuro-chin? Why are you here?" Murasakibara Atsushi (somehow) asked around _three_ lollipops in his mouth. In his arms, he was carrying even more sweets.

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko stated monotonously. Everybody was too caught up in their own fights to notice the purple-haired teen's arrival until Murasakibara came close to Kuroko and began to mess with the sky-blue hair.

"Kuro-chin is till short as always. Makes me want to crush him," Murasakibara said, catching the basketball players' attention and shocking them into silence. He continued to affectionately ruffle Kuroko's hair though.

Kuroko was quite irritated with Murasakibara messing up his hair and that he called him short. He said to his former teammate, "Please take your hand off of my head, Murasakibara-kun. And I'm not that short."

Before Murasakibara could reply, Kise yelled, "When did you get here, Murasakibaracchi?!"

"We've been here long enough to see that you are causing a large ruckus and scaring the people here to death," Himuro Tatsuya said. He stopped walking next to Murasakibara when he passed Kagami, so he was right next to his ex-brother. Everybody, especially Kagami, jumped at his 'sudden appearance'. Himuro sighed. He thought, _'They were so caught up in their arguments that they didn't even notice us. I kinda know how Kuroko feels right now.'_

"Now you know how Tetsuya feels, Atsushi, Tatsuya," a silk-like voice said. Almost everybody tensed up, except for Kuroko and Murasakibara, the former keeping a passive look on his face while the latter was too busy finishing off his lollipops (although he did take his hand off of Kuroko's head). Regardless, they all turned to the source of the voice: a short, red-haired male teen. He had heterochromatic eyes, the right one being a bright red while his left eye was a goldenish color. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a white tie, and black slacks. He was also wearing, like the rest of his teammates, white tennis shoes. There wasn't anybody walking with him.

His eyes were surveying the wreckage caused by the fights. There wasn't any physical evidence, but he could clearly see the absence of no people within a two feet diameter of the multi-colored hair group and the terrified faces of everyone there.

"Hello, Akashi-kun," Kuroko finally broke the uneasy silence. Everybody was snapped out of their stupor, but they kept their tense forms. Murasakibara was the only one who moved, but he moved to get a bag of chips out of his pile of assorted snacks. Not even Takao, who was itching to rub it in Kagami's face that it is finally a real reunion, dared to move an inch in the former captain's presence.

"Hello, Tetsuya," Akashi Seijuro replied to the phantom man's greeting. "I believe that I should guess as to why all of the Generation of Miracles, plus some, are here."

"Each of our principals told us that we had to go pick up a new student and basically babysit them for the entire day, even through basketball practice. We also had to wear casual clothes, which some of you ignored, but tennis shoes were particularly emphasized. We also have to carry a camcorder as another part of the requirements and we were allowed to bring one of our friends with us. Plus, our principals didn't tell us the student's names, saying that we will know them when we see them. Am I correct?"

Slowly, all of the basketball players nodded. Midorima, who knew that Akashi's network of contacts was the most reliable, asked, "Do you know the students' name, Akashi?"

"My..._friends, _didn't tell me anything about them. All of them say that they were..._offered, _something better than what I..._suggested, _to them," Akashi said, choosing his words carefully because there were several witnesses around him.

Before anybody else could say anything, the people at the desk near the door that led to the plane announced, "Flight XX has landed. The passengers are now exiting the plane. In thirty minutes, flight XX could board the plane. That is all."

The teenagers moved to stand near their respective partners as the people on the plane began to exit out of the plane and into the gate. They were still close to each other, so everybody heard Kise when he said, "I don't see anybody familiar to me."

The rest of the basketball players agreed with the blonde. They had a good view of everybody, since they towered over most, if not all, of the people in the crowd. Akashi and Kuroko were annoyed that they didn't have the advantage of height to see the people in the crowd that wasn't near them. Before they could voice their annoyance, they were immediately tackled to the ground. In fact, all of the Generation of Miracles were tackled to the ground by someone, excluding Aomine, who got hit in the head by a water bottle instead of a person. Their partners (except Akashi, who didn't even have a partner) were shocked that their teammates were currently on the ground.

The players who were left standing almost did join their partners when they heard a variety of voices say in perfect unison, "Hello, nii-san!"

* * *

**A cliffhanger!**

**Who is the mysterious people that have randomly appeared and tackle the Generation of Miracles?! Well, if you read the summary, it should be kinda obvious.**

**Okay, I'm pretty sure that I wrote too much. But there is a reason why I was so descriptive of their outfits. That reason will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Moving on, I think that there are some grammatical mistakes, but that is due to a lack of a beta-reader. Considering that I'm a new writer here, I don't know how to get a beta-reader. If anybody is willing to tell me how to get a beta-reader, I will be eternally grateful.**

**Please review so I know that someone is actually reading what I write!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back, Sister

**Genesis of Legends**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back, Sister**

**Recap:**

_"__Hello, nii-san!"_

* * *

**Himuro's P.O.V.**

I was shocked already when Murasakibara fell to the ground...but what that person said to him almost made me faint. Now that I look around at Taiga and the other people's faces, they were close to fainting also.

I looked back down at Murasakibara, and saw that the person who was apparently hugging him was female. She had long, lavender-colored hair, and as she got off of Murasakibara, I saw that some of her hair was braided so that the braids framed her face. Her eyes perfectly matched her hair color, and she had sickly pale skin. As soon as she was standing, I immediately noticed that she was about as tall as Akashi, and she was _extremely_ thin. It looked as if she was only made of skin and bones. She was wearing a plain dark-purple shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes.

After I finished observing the girl who tackled Murasakibara, I decided to move on to the rest of the newcomers who were helping their apparent 'brothers' off of the ground. I first looked at the person who tackled Akashi. The person was female, just like the girl on Murasakibara. Her bright orange hair wasn't tied up or anything, so I could only see her eyes when she brushed it away from them. Her eyes were heterochromatic, like Akashi's eyes. The difference was that her left eye was a dark orange, but her right eye matched Akashi's golden one perfectly. Her skin tone was extremely pale, but it wasn't a sickly color like the lavender-haired girl. When she was standing in front of Akashi, I noticed that she was also as tall as Akashi. She was wearing an orange shirt with black shorts and black tennis shoes.

Moving on, the person who tackled Midorima was yet _another_ girl. This particular girl had electric-green hair that was put up in a ponytail, so I could see her silver eyes perfectly. After she was standing along with Midorima, I saw that she was the exact same height as Midorima. Her skin tone wasn't pale like the other two girls, but it wasn't as tan as Aomine's skin. She was wearing a bright green shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes.

Next to her, the person who tackled Kise got up and helped Kise off of the floor. I noticed that the person was female and was the same height as Kise. Her platinum-blonde hair was put into one long braid. She had light yellow eyes, maybe only a few shades lighter that Kise's hair. Her skin color was somewhere in between the girl who was on Midorima and the orange/purple-haired girls. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and the same black shorts and black tennis shoes as the other girls.

Next to the blonde-haired girl, I saw the person on Kuroko, who was also female, help Kuroko stand up. Once they were both standing, I saw that she was the same exact height as Kuroko. She also had the exact same hair color, eye color, and skin color as Kuroko. The only other things setting the two apart, other than gender, of course, was that her hair was definitely longer that Kuroko's. Her hair was tied into two long pigtails with a white ribbon. The last thing setting them apart was that she was wearing a light blue shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes. Oh yeah, she also seems a bit more cheerful than Kuroko. In fact, she had a smile on her face than the deadpanned look on Kuroko's face. The two did share a spark of happiness in their eyes, though Kuroko's was smaller than the girl's spark.

I quickly looked around the people in the group, and saw that the green-haired girl was about to speak. Before she could get one sound out, the pink-haired girl, who was kneeling next to a knocked out Aomine, beat her to it. What was her name again? It was in the back of my mind, but I can't quite remember it. I know that it had 'Momo' in it.

Anyways, she said, "Dai-chan?' Oh yeah, her name was Momoi Satsuki. Moving on, Momoi started to poke Aomine's face as she kept on saying, "Dai-chan?" with each poke.

After the tenth time or so, Momoi finally gave up on poking Aomine awake. She got to her feet and quickly glanced at Taiga.

"I'm sorry," she muttered to him. Before Taiga could do anything, Momoi yelled to Aomine, "Dai-chan, Kagami said that he's a better basketball player than you!"

The next second, Aomine was grabbing Taiga's collar and growled, "What did you say?" The look on his face instantly reminded me on the one time I watched Aomine in the 'Zone'. It still scared me half to death.

Before Taiga could defend himself, the blue-haired girl and the blonde-haired girl started to giggle. The blonde said, "I'm glad that we got that on tape."

Whoa, backtrack a bit. We were being videotaped?!

The lavender-haired girl sighed. "Great, now we have to stop," she scolded the giggling duo.

The green-haired girl said, "Well, it went according to my calculations, so we should reveal them by now." She then turned to a random direction, drawing our attention to that direction. She then called out, "You did get that all on tape, right?"  
"Right," a voice stated monotonously. A girl appeared out of nowhere in the direction that the other girl called out was literally right next to our group. She was also holding three camcorders. I'm pretty sure that my heart stopped for a few seconds. Judging from the faces of everyone else but the newcomers and Kuroko, they just had a mini heart attack too.

"We also have it in six different angles, too," a new voice said from behind all turned our heads to see a boy close to our group, and directly across from the new girl. He was also holding three camcorders.

After getting over the shock of people appearing out of nowhere(yet again), I asked, "How could you get it in six different angles with only two people?"

The boy replied, "Who said there was only two people?"

After that small exchange, I began to analyze the new girl. The new girl was probably the same height as Kuroko, and she had a hair color that's probably only a shade lighter than Aomine's hair color. Her hair was put into a ponytail. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue, almost like ice. She had really pale skin, from what I could see. She was wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt, black sweatpants, and black tennis shoes, so I could only see her face and her hands. She was also a bit weak-looking, kinda similar to Kuroko.

I moved my focus to the boy. He had short, light brown hair that was styled to the left and had light brown eyes. He was only a bit taller than Akashi from what I could tell. He was wearing a white polo, black slacks, and black tennis shoes.

"Wait... Why are you guys here?!" Kise screamed as this time he tackled the blonde-haired girl into a hug.

"I thought you guys were still in New York," Midorima stated as he pushed up his glasses.

Wait... Does he mean New York in America?! Now that I think about it, the newcomers look extremely familiar... Don't tell me-

Oh my gosh. It's _them_. The prodigies, the group in New York that dominated everyone in New York, it's-

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Well, the education in New York is terrible," the blue-haired girl said. "Plus, we still have that promise to you all."

"It took you long enough to recognize us," the girl currently being crushed by Kise managed to choke out. "Ryota, stop hugging me, your going to crush me."

"Sorry," the blonde-haired boy said as he released his death grip on the girl.

"We didn't even have enough time to properly look at you all," Midorima protested to the gasping-for-air girl. "First of all, you come out of nowhere and tackle us, blocking your face. Then there's the incident with the knocked out Aomine. Finally, they," he gestured to the girl and boy holding the camcorders, "Come out of nowhere. Also, who threw the water bottle at Aomine?"  
"That was me," the dark blue-haired girl stepped forward to take credit. "I'm _not_ going to hug _him_ out of all people."

"Now _that_ was hurtful," Aomine said.

"How could you throw it hard enough to knock out Aomine?" Midorima wondered out loud.

"It's quite simple," the girl with light blue hair began to explain. "I threw it, and she used Ignite Pass on it."

"Wait, she knows Ignite Pass?!" Kagami exclaimed. He thought that only Kuroko knew how to use it.

"Yes," the girl who knew Ignite Pass replied in a deadpanned tone.

Before Kagami could ask how she knew it, Murasakibara said, "Eh, Muro-chin is acting weird."

The rest of the basketball players and the girls turned to look at Murasakibara poking his teammate in the arm. Kagami was the most concerned for his ex-brother's state.

After five pokes from Murasakibara, Himuro snapped out of his faze. He saw several pairs of eyes on him, so he asked, "Why is everybody staring at me?"

"Why did you space out?" Kagami countered his question with one of his own.

"It's..." Himuro slightly faltered when he saw silver eyes discreetly glaring at him. "It's nothing," he finished off with a fake smile.

Of course, Kagami didn't believe him, but before he could question his ex-brother, the silver-eyed girl said, "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves yet."

All attention was quickly focused on her. She smirked and said, "I'll go first. My name is Midorima Hitomi, but please call me Hitomi."

The blonde-haired girl started to jump up and down, much like that of a little kid getting a present or something like that. She said, "Oh, me next, me next!" When all of the eyes were on her, she stopped jumping and said, "My name is Kise Sakura! Feel free to call me Sakura!"

The lavender-haired girl sighed at Sakura's antics and said, "My name is Murasakibara Mizuki. Please use my first name instead of my last."

The girl with sky-blue eyes said enthusiastically, "My name is Kuroko Chiaki, but you can call me Chiaki!"

"Ano... M-my name i-is A-akashi Mikan," the girl with heterochromatic eyes stuttered out while nervously twirling her orange hair. "But p-please c-call me M-mikan."

"My name is Aomine Mitsumi. I would prefer if you used my first name instead of my last," the girl with ice-blue eyes introduced herself monotonously.

The brown-haired boy smiled at the group. He said, "My name is Richard Heliotrope, but you can call me Rick."

Seijuro* raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so _you_ are the male friend who was born in America. Mikan told me about you."

Rick nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. Your sister helped me learn Japanese, and she told me a lot about you."

"So you really are brother and sister," Kagami muttered, partially to himself, partially to the group.

Takao yelled at Shintaro, "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister, Shin-chan?!"

"You never asked," Shintaro countered.

"We should get out of the gate," Mizuki intervened before a fight could break out. "It's already eleven and we still have to get our luggage."

"Right," Tetsuya said. Everybody other that Kagami, Chiaki, Hitomi, and Mitsumi jumped a bit. They forgot that the misdirection specialist was still in their presence.

"Wait," Chiaki said before the group could exit out of the gate. "Why didn't you listen to our instructions?" She (not-so) innocently asked the Generation of Miracles.

"Because," Hitomi began before the boys in questioned could answer. "Ryota was being chased by fangirls and could only put on a hat and sunglasses to disguise himself, Shintaro and Seijuro didn't want to listen to somebody they didn't know, and Atsushi and Daiki couldn't be bothered to change. Only Tetsuya managed to follow instructions. Am I correct?"

The group could only nod. She was spot on.

"I'm _not_ going to be walking around with my brother in a school uniform and is poorly disguised," Sakura stated as she began to look through her backpack. Only then did the basketball players noticed that all of the girls had backpacks on.

The rest of the girls, excluding Chiaki, began to look through their bags. They all produced what looked like a t-shirt matching their brother's hair color and white shorts.

"Why do you all have a change of clothes for them?" Kasamatsu couldn't help but ask. The girls were too busy handing their brothers the clothes, so Chiaki answered his question. "We already knew that this was the most likely outcome, so we prepared for it."

The Generation of Miracles, minus Tetsuya, went to go change. After they changed and were ready to go, the multi-colored haired group made their way through the airport until they got to the baggage carousel. After they got the girls' luggage, they went outside.

"Ano... Are we going to just walk around or are we going to get a taxi?" Tetsuya asked

"We're going to walk," Hitomi answered. She smirked before she handed her suitcase to Shintaro. "You all get to carry our bags."

The GoM could only silently accept the bags. How could they refuse their sisters? They began walking again until they reached a street basketball court.

"Stop here," Hitomi commanded. They all stopped and turned to look at her. Hitomi looked expectantly at Chiaki, who began to rummage through her backpack. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She threw the object towards Hitomi.

Hitomi caught the basketball with one hand. As she began to spin it on her finger, she said, "Why don't we play a game of basketball?"

* * *

***I'm going to refer the GoM by their first names now**

**I just made two cliffhangers in one chapter.**

**I kinda feel sorry for being so cruel to you all.**

**Anyways, thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews! It drove me to finish this chapter as soon as I could!**

**Please review so that I will know if my writings good or not!**


	3. Chapter 3: Boys vs Girls

**Genesis of Legends**

**Disclaimer: I could only own Kuroko no Basuke in my dreams**

**Chapter Three: Boys vs. Girls**

**Recap:**

_"__Why don't we play a game of basketball?"_

Hitomi smirked at the confused/shocked faces around her. She said, "Do you want to play a game with the Generation of Miracles versus their sisters? Since we are going to be attending different schools, so we want to play one last game together as a team. And what is better than a game versus our brothers' old team?"

"Wait, you are separating?" Shintaro said. The girls nodded.

"Which school are you going to?" Ryota asked

" If you play against us, then we'll tell you after the game," Mizuki answered.

The group looked expectantly at the Generation of Miracles, who started a silent conversation between themselves. Finally, Seijuro said, "Okay, we'll play against you."

Hitomi smirked again. Sakura started to jump up and down like an excited kid again. Chiaki started to giggle out of pure joy (or was it out of the thought of beating the Generation of Miracles?). Mizuki had a faint smile on her lips. Mitsumi remained still with a passive face, but there was the tiniest spark of excitement in her eyes.

"Rick, do you want to be referee?" Hitomi asked. Rick nodded. Hitomi threw the basketball towards him and he caught it. Hitomi then shifted her gaze to Satsuki. "Is it all right if you could keep score?"

"Sure, no problem. Are we going to have a scoreboard or do you want to use the sidewalk? And how are we going to keep track of time?"

"I have a scoreboard and a timer right here," Mizuki said as she produced a folded-up scoreboard and a small timer from the outside pocket of her suitcase.**(A/N: By scoreboard, I mean the ones where you flip the numbers over.)**

While Satsuki was setting up the scoreboard, and Rick rummaged through his bag for a whistle, Mikan shyly walked up to Ryota and said, "I-I think you s-should take off y-your hat and sungl-lasses, Ryota-kun. I-It'll int-terfere with your p-playing."

"I should," Ryota agreed. He took off his poor disguise and handed it to his captain. Kasamatsu numbly took the items. He was shocked that the Generation of Miracles were going to play again. The rest of the 'normal' basketball players were also shocked.

Chiaki took out her pigtails and put all of her hair into one ponytail. Mizuki followed her example, taking out her braids instead. Mikan also put her hair up in a ponytail.

While the girls were getting ready, Hitomi strolled over to the boys who weren't playing and said to them, "I suggest that you record this for future reference."

The boys looked at her confusedly, but got their camcorders ready nonetheless.

On the court, the GoM had the right side and the girls had the left side. The starting players for the GoM were: Ryota, Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi and Tetsuya. Seijuro was sitting out. The starting players for the girls were: Mikan, Mizuki, Hitomi, Sakura and Mitsumi. Chiaki was sitting out. The other boys were standing near her, ready to record the game.

Rick, who was wearing a whistle around his neck, made the players shake hands. After the players were in the correct positions, he was to throw the ball into the air. Before he could do said action though, he saw a news van park near the courts. He stopped himself before he could initiate the tip off. The other players noticed the van also, so they weren't confused as to why he didn't throw the ball.

"What's a news van doing here?" Kasamatsu murmured. The other boys were equally confused. It was only street basketball courts in an isolated place, and they were the only people there. It wasn't anything new, so why is the van here?

The girls remained calm. Chiaki even went up to the news reporter getting out of the van, thus confusing the boys even more. Thankfully, they were close enough to them to hear their conversation.

"Hello, may I help you? You seem lost," Chiaki asked the reporter politely.

"Yes, well, we received a call this morning telling us to come to this location at 11:30 A.M. exactly. The caller said that there would be a good news story here, but I don't see anything interesting here," the reporter said.

Chiaki smiled and said, "I think I know what you are looking for." She pointed towards the basketball court and said, "The Generation of Miracles are going to play one, unofficial game together again."

It took a few seconds for the reporter to digest Chiaki's words. When she did, she said excitedly, "Wait, you mean _the_ Generation of Miracles?! The basketball team that dominated over all the basketball teams in the middle school circuit?! I thought they broke up and went to different high schools!"

"Yeah, well, they are only playing one game together. It isn't an official match, though," Chiaki repeated what she said only a few seconds ago.

"Who is it against?" the reporter asked.

"Look, are you going to show our game or not," Daiki interrupted the conversation between the two. He was quite irritated that the game was interrupted by a stupid news van. He was itching to play against his sister.

"Ah, yes!" the reporter said as if she was reminded of why she was there. She yelled into the van, "Get the camera ready! And phone the station about our broadcast!"

After the news people (finally) finished their preparations for the broadcast and the reporter told the viewers about the game, the game was ready to start again. Rick threw the ball into the air for tip off, and Atsushi and Mikan began to fight for it...

* * *

The basketball players not playing were shocked. The reporter and the camera-man were shocked. The crowd that formed a bit after the news started their broadcast were shocked. The only people not shocked were the Generation of Miracles and their sisters.

The score was 51-41 with the girls in the lead.

It was only the end of the first quarter.

The crowd was silent with shock, so everybody could hear Seijuro chuckle a bit and call to Hitomi, who was sitting on the concrete floor on the right of the scoreboard table/ground. "It's only a ten point lead. By now, it would have been at least a twenty point lead. Are you going easy on us?"

Hitomi smirked as she replied, "Of course. After all, it has been a few years since you played against us."

The short exchange was enough to break the reporter out of her stupor. She exclaimed into the microphone, "What is happening right here?! The legendary Generation of Miracles are getting beaten?! Are these mysterious and strong girls going all out against them?!"

Hitomi swiveled her head towards the reporter's direction after the reporter finished her narration. She said, "Excuse me, but we _are_ going easy on them."

Once she was sure that she held the attention of everyone there, she continued. "We haven't revealed our ace yet."

The people were confused, but before they could have a chance to decode her somewhat cryptic message, Satsuki said, "The second quarter will now commence."

The players filed out onto the court. The same people who were sitting out were still sitting out.

The game started again, and the people watching it prepared themselves for another round of watching basketball miracles happen again.

Rick threw the ball again, and Mikan reached it faster than Atsushi could. She passed it extremely fast backwards, to Mizuki. Mizuki caught it and she shot it, even though she was on the other side of the court away from the goal. To everyone's surprise, it went in, making the goal 54-41.

"Murasakibara Mizuki, the far distance shooter," Chiaki couldn't help but tell the awestruck boys near her.

Tetsuya wasn't going to give up, and he got the basketball and used his full-court pass. It landed in his former light's hands, and Daiki began to dribble the ball. Sakura went to stop him, but he passed her, and shot from behind the net as a formless shot. It went in, gaining the Generation of Miracles two points.

The spectators cheered a bit, but it was quick to stop when Sakura got the ball and passed it to Mikan. Mikan began to dribble it down the court, easily getting pass Ryota, Shintaro, and Tetsuya. Atsushi was standing underneath the net, so it looked like Mikan couldn't dunk it or shoot it without Atsushi interfering. The key words there were 'looked like'.

Mikan shocked everyone by executing the same move Daiki did only moments ago. She smirked at Daiki and said, "I'm gonna beat you, Daiki. You can count on it." She said it in such a scary voice that the players on and off the court could finally understand how she is related to Seijuro.

"Akashi Mikan, the CopyCat. We like to call her the CopyKitten instead. She is shy off court, but on court, her relation to Seijuro shows," Chiaki informed the group standing near her.

Tetsuya was yet again going to use his full-court pass, but Sakura intercepted the pass. Atsushi went to block her from doing anything, but she started to move from one place to another at a very fast pace, confusing Atsushi. Finally she jumped and was going to shoot. Atsushi managed to shake off his confusion and went to block the shot, but Sakura moved it so that her back was parallel to the floor. She shot it, and somehow, it went over Atsushi's head and made it in.

"Kise Sakura. She knows a bit of street basketball from Daiki, but she doesn't specialize in it. She's more of an all-rounder, but you definitely don't want to meet her on court. Imagine Daiki's, Atsushi's, and a bit of Seijuro's power combined, multiply that power by five, and you have a rough estimation of Sakura's power," Chiaki supplied an explanation to the gawking boys.

This time, Daiki got the ball instead of Tetsuya. He did pass it to Tetsuya, who directed it to Ryota. Ryota dribbled the ball until he got near Hitomi. He formulated the following plan in his mind: fake a right, but go left. Before he was able to execute the move, Hitomi was running past him. With the ball. Ryota had to suppress the urge to even mutter a bit underneath his breath. He didn't want Hitomi after him, thank you very much.

Hitomi sprinted towards the goal and Atsushi tried to stop her. She saw that he was trying to block her, so she used something similar to what Sakura did, although much more faster and more confusing. Atsushi tried to follow her movements, but he couldn't. Using this confusion, Hitomi broke past Atsushi. She just randomly threw the ball towards the net. The Generation of Miracles thought that it wasn't going to go in, but they were too late when they realized that it was a formless shot.

The ball went in, earning the girls even more points.

"Midorima Hitomi. She played street basketball since she was five, so she's like Daiki in that aspect. She also possesses Seijuro's 'Emperor Eye' ability," Chiaki said.

Tetsuya got the rebound and used (yet again) his full-court pass. Daiki caught it and almost got past Sakura. Actually, he did get past, but not with the ball.

"Damn it," he muttered underneath his breath.

Only the basketball players knew who took the ball. The players on the court whipped their heads to see Mitsumi with the ball. Shintaro went to stop her, but she got past him unseen.

_'Vanishing Drive?!' _Shintaro thought as he moved his head again.

The players were quick to realize what had happened, so they blocked any possible passing paths from Mitsumi to her teammates. They made sure that her only option was to shoot. Atsushi was already there, waiting to block her shot.

Hitomi smirked, as if she had the boys in checkmate. Her brother, who was guarding her, only looked at her in confusion.

Mitsumi remained calm, and only got into a position where the ball was in the palm of her hand. Atsushi looked on in confusion. When he realized what she was about to do, he was too late.

Mitsumi released the ball. It seemed to have momentarily disappeared, until it showed up underneath the net. Satsuki moved the numbers until it showed the following score: 64-43.

"Phantom Shot?!" Kagami said in shock. Again, he thought that only Tetsuya knew that shot.

Chiaki smirked before giving them her explanation. "Finally, Aomine Mitsumi. She has misdirection, like my brother. She also knows all of the same moves as my brother. The only exceptions are that she could use Misdirection Overflow at any time, which is why we were able to sneak up on you guys, and the other two will be revealed in the game later on. Or at least, one of them."

* * *

"End of the third quarter!"

The score was currently 142-72.

The boys were practically drowning in their sweat. Even Tetsuya and Seijuro were producing abnormal amounts of sweat, even though Seijuro was playing for a quarter in Tetsuya's place.

The girls only had a light sweat, as if the game was only a warm up for them. The boys understood what the other exception to Mitsumi was. Apparently, she knew how to play for the entire game with misdirection in full effect.

Everybody else couldn't believe anything that they were seeing. The legendary Generation of Miracle were getting beaten. Badly. On top of that, their opponents kept on insisting that they were going easy on them.

Both teams had a light discussion with each other. Finally, it was time for the fourth quarter to begin. The teams all filed out on court, with one minor difference (And no, it's not that Tetsuya was playing. He was still sitting out).

Chiaki was on the court instead of Mikan.

When the GoM noticed this, they all paled. Ryota was the first one to break the silence, but he didn't say any happy words or word of encouragement. Instead, he said, "We're _screwed_."

His temporary teammates could only nod in agreement.

The crowd, which grew considerably larger, heard the model's words, and could only wonder how much power that single girl held.

Rick threw the ball into the air, and Hitomi got it. She quickly passed it to Mitsumi, who used Ignite Pass on it. The ball was caught by Chiaki, who dribbled the ball, got past Atsushi somehow, and dunked it in.

The net, worn out by all the force put on it, finally broke. It didn't just shatter into a million pieces, it also made the entire backboard fall to the ground. The crowd stared in shock at the mangled goal. Chiaki broke the silence by saying, "...Oops?"

Tetsuya called out from the sidelines in his deadpanned tone, "Chiaki, didn't I tell you before? Please try to limit your power."

"But Tetsu-nii, you _know _that I'm about five percent of my power right now," Chiaki protested childishly. Her statement earned quite a few people gaping at her.

Shintaro sighed. "I guess it can't be helped now. We have to move to the next court."

The group silently agreed and just moved to the next court. Once they were ready, the game continued.

Daiki got the ball and dribbled it towards the goal. Sakura easily stole the ball. The shocking thing was that she passed it _back _to Chiaki. Chiaki easily caught the ball and shot.

The ball flew in a high arc, and went in.

The crowd gaped at the sight. This small, petite girl freaking shot the ball _on the other side of the court. _They knew that she wasn't normal if she made the GoM shake in their shoes when she only stepped on the court, but they didn't know that she had _this_ much power.

"Is she another CopyCat like Mikan and Kise*?" Kagami asked underneath his breath. He had been standing near Tetsuya when he got subbed out, so his 'shadow' heard him.

"No, this is natural talent," Tetsuya deadpanned. Kagami stared at him incredulously.

"Her rhythm is completely different from Shintaro-kun. Plus, she had a faster release than Shintaro-kun," Tetsuya pointed out. "And she has been able to shoot from the other side of the court ever since she started playing basketball. She's that talented of a player. Also, she has more tricks up her sleeve other than that type of shooting."

Kagami didn't quite understood the last statement. Since when had his 'shadow' become so freaking mysterious?!

He shrugged and continued watching the game. The ball got in front of Mitsumi, and she used Ignite Pass on it. Luckily for her, Daiki was on the far left of her, guarding Hitomi. He was too far away to intercepted the pass. Thus, Chiaki caught the ball with ease. She simply flung the ball at the net. Nobody expected the ball to go in, but yet again it was a formless shot.

"The way I think of Chiaki is that she is a combination of all of the Generation of Miracles," Tetsuya informed Kagami. "She can even do misdirection, but she mainly leaves it up to her own shadow. That is why she is called their ace."

"Her shadow?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, she has her own shadow."

"Who is her shadow then?" Kagami asked.

"It's Mitsumi," Tetsuya answered.

* * *

"Line up!"

The game ended, and the boys and girls lined up facing each other.

"With a score of 210-120, the girls win!" Rick announced as if he knew that it would end up like this. Which he probably did.

"Thank you very much!" The players said to each other, sweat dripping down their faces.

The crowd was still shocked at the score. They were even more shocked at what they just witnessed. The shock held them down, so they didn't even move a muscle when the players began to leave. The first one to break out of the stupor was the reporter. She hurried up to the players, but considering that she was still in shock, she could only whisper out, "Who _are_ you girls?"

Hitomi put up a thoughtful face. She said in a questioning manner, "Who are we?" She smiled an evil type of smile.

"You can call us the Genesis of Legends."

* * *

***Since Kagami doesn't know the GoM very well, he still refers them by their last name**

**Holy cow, that took a long time to finish.**

**No seriously, it took FOREVER to finish this chapter. Why? Because 1) I was procrastinating and 2) I don't know a thing about basketball.**

**Which is kinda stupid of me, 'cause that last reason is going to influence this entire story. I was thinking to myself, 'Maybe I should wait until I know a bit more about basketball' but NO, this idea just had to be stuck in my head until I was forced to start writing it on paper. So yeah, the main point of that rant is that the basketball scenes are probably going to be terribly written.**

**Moving on, I didn't just want to go through the game step by step. The main point of this chapter was just to introduce you all to the Genesis of Legends' abilities. Plus, there is the reason stated above. So sorry to those who like to read that type of stuff. And the reason why a news van showed up is going to be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, faved, or followed this story! Please review so that way I know that I need to speed up my updates!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Which School?

**Genesis of Legends**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Kuroko no Basuke (much to my dismay)**

**Chapter 4: Which school?**

**Recap:**

"_You can call us the Genesis of Legends."_

"Whoa, wait a minute," the reporter said. "Aren't the Genesis of Legends suppose to be in America?"

"Yeah, but we decided to come back to our birth country," Hitomi replied.

"So it _is_ you," the reporter whispered. She has heard of the Genesis of Legends and had thought of the possibility that these girls could be them, but it was only a hunch.

The reporter kept on trying to ask the girls questions, but they blatantly ignored her and walked up to their brothers. By then, the crowd started to move again. Some people decided to go home while others (*cough* fangirls of Ryota *cough*) tried to stick around and get a picture or an autograph from the legendary players.

"So, I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see which school you ended up in," Ryota said.

"I believe that Mizuki's exact words were 'If you play against us, then we'll tell you after the game'," Hitomi said. "I'm going to Yosen."

The players from said school were mildly shocked. The GoM that didn't have her sent looks of pity towards Atsushi and Himuro. Atsushi just kept on munching on his chips while Himuro was scared by the looks. _'Is she really _that _bad?' _he thought.

Before he could voice this thought out, Sakura said, "I'm going to Shutoku with Shin-chan!"

"Hey, that's _my_ nickname for him!" Takao yelled.

"_I_ have known him longer than you, so technically, it's _my_ nickname for him!" Sakura retorted.

"Would you please save the fight for later?!" Shintaro finally yelled. He hated the nickname anyways, so why should they fight over it?!

"I'm going to Rakuzan," Mizuki, knowing that she should intervene right now, did said action. Her words caused the two to not have any intention of fighting anymore and caused Seijuro to look at her while muttering, "Interesting."

"I-I am going t-to Kaijo," Mikan managed to stutter out, all evidence of her relation to Seijuro gone. Ryota didn't miss the way that Seijuro glared at him. The glare basically said, _"If I see one mark on her, you better be ready to dig your grave, Ryota."_

Ryota gulped. It's kinda funny how facial expressions can carry so many emotions and death threats.

"I'm going to Seirin!" Chiaki announced cheerfully. The boys other than the Seirin boys paled considerably. Seirin was already hard to beat before, but now...

"I am also going to Seirin," Mitsumi stated. The boys paled even more, if that was possible. They all have seen what the duo can do and also with Kagami and Kuroko's own bond... Seirin this year is gonna be unstoppable. That is, if they actually join the boys basketball team.

"I'm going to Touou," Rick said, breaking the uneasy silence. Daiki didn't really mind that he didn't have one of the Genesis of Legends on his team, but if this guy was the manager for the Genesis of Legends, then he _must_ have some type of special ability.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mikanicchi," Ryota said to the orange-haired girl. The others said something similar to their soon-to-be classmates as each of them separated to go home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Aida Riko yelled into the house. Her father was already there to greet her.

"Hello, Riko," her father greeted her. As she put down her bag, her father said, "Oh yeah, there was a basketball game on the news today."

"And why is this interesting?" Riko asked. Basketball was slowly becoming a favorite sport in Japan, thanks to the Generation of Miracles, but why did this one game gain her father's interest?

"I recorded it, so you can watch it," was her only reply. She was curious, so she walked to the T.V.

After she watched it, Riko was paralyzed with awe and fear that somebody could hold that much power and talent.

* * *

Hyuga Junpei just got home from another exhausting practice when his mother greeted him. She also said, "Oh yeah, during my lunch break, I saw a basketball match being aired on the news."

"Really?" he asked airily. He didn't care that much about adults playing basketball when he had his own matches and players to worry about. Speaking of players, why did Kuroko and Kagami not show up today at practice?

"Really. I think the reporter said that it was this group of teenage girls versus a group of teenage boys. The reporter kept on calling the teenage boys the 'Generation of Miracles' or something."

This bit of information piqued Hyuga's interest. He asked, "Who won?"

"I think it was the group of girls. It was an extremely intense game! I wished I could have recorded the news broadcast for you to watch."

Hyuga stood there in deep thought. Somebody had beaten the Generation of Miracles when they were united as a team again?

_'I wonder which team was able to beat those basketball legends," _Hyuga thought.

* * *

**Yes, another chapter! In only one day after the last chapter has been posted, on top of that!**

**I know that this chapter is short, but if I added this with the third chapter, it would have been about eight pages long. Since this chapter is so short, I was able to type it and post it up quickly!**

**So yeah, this is mainly a filler chapter and answers some questions. But the next chapter is going to be about Mikan's first day in Kaijo High and also about how she is going to join the boys' basketball team.**

**Thanks to all of those who continued to support me! Please review, 'cause those reviews power me to update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mikan's First Day

**Genesis of Legends**

**Disclaimer: I am not awesome enough to own Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own all of the OCs and the plot in this story. (So don't steal them!)**

**Chapter 5: Mikan's First Day**

**Recap:**

"_I-I am going t-to Kaijo."_

The class of 2-A was ablaze with activity, as usual. After all, Kise Ryota, one of the famous teenagers, was in their class.

In Ryota's case, the mornings were one of the worst times for him. The fangirls were all over him, and the boys were just trying to befriend him so they could be in the same position as him with the girls (even though they know that they would only be used by them). He was actually longing for class, even though he is terrible in academics.

Oh, the joys of being a model and a basketball miracle.

Moving on, the teacher finally came into the classroom to see the girls screaming and the boys giving several compliments. In the center of it all was the blonde model, practically drowning in the bodies.

The teacher sighed before yelling over the noise, "Get in your seats, ladies and gentlemen!"

The students scrambled to get in their seats. All of the girls were seated on the left side of the classroom while the boys were seated on the right side. The famous basketball player sat in the front row right corner, as far away from the girls as possible. Two male students, who the teacher knew won't talk to Ryota during class, were seated behind Ryota and diagonally from Ryota. The seat next to the model was occupied before, but the third student was transferred to a different section. After letting the students have free seating on the first day of school, the teacher tried hard not to have a repeat of it. He didn't want nightmares of anything like that ever again.

Anyways, the teacher said, "Class, we are going to get a new student today."

Immediately, he was bombarded with questions. The volume of the class quickly rose until it was the same level as it was before the teacher came in. The teacher couldn't hear their questions, so he yelled, "Why don't you see the student for yourselves?!"

The class was quiet again. The teacher took a deep breath and called to the door, "Come on in."

The door slide open to show Mikan, fully dressed up in the Kaijo girls uniform. She was nervously twirling her hair as she walked up to the front. She also had a light blush, which was caused by all of the attention given to her.

Before she could say anything, Ryota exclaimed, "Mikanicchi?! How did _you_ get into my class?!"

The teacher inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that the student was a girl, and the only seat left in his class was next to Kise Ryota. He learned that if even one teenage girl sit next to Ryota, it would cause chaos and nightmares for him.

Getting back on topic, the orange-haired girl blushed even brighter as more attention was given to her. She looked down at the floor and still fiddled with her hair. Finally, she stuttered out, "I-I d-don't know, R-Ryota-kun. H-Hitomi-san w-would know h-how."

The girl was in clear discomfort at the attention given to her, so Ryota decided to survey the class for their reactions to Mikan's appearance. The girls, especially the ones in his fan club (which were most of them), were glaring at her. It's probably because she knew him. The boys were the ones he should be worrying about. After all, they all had hearts in their eyes, and some of them were muttering, "So kawaii..."

Ryota knew that if he doesn't do something soon, Seijuro would have his head. Before he could do so much as glare at the boys behind him, the teacher said, "Why don't you introduce yourself? Then you could take the empty desk next to Kise-kun."

"O-oh yeah!" Mikan exclaimed softly. She turned to face the entire class and said, "M-my n-name is A-Akashi M-Mikan. Pl-lease take c-care of m-me!

* * *

_Ring!_

Class was finally released to go to lunch. Ryota quickly put away his books and jumped out of his seat. He waited impatiently for Mikan to finish packing her books. She barely had the time to even zip her bag close when Ryota took her arm. He then proceeded to drag her through the corridors of Kaijo, bouncing up and down like an excited child.

"W-what a-are you d-doing, R-ryota-kun?" Mikan asked in between her attempts at not laughing over Ryota's somewhat childish antics.

"I'm taking you to the lunchroom! I want you to meet the rest of my teammates," Ryota answered.

"R-Ryota-kun, I-I won't h-have m-my arm a-attached t-to me i-if you k-keep on d-dragging m-me," Mikan said. Ryota finally slowed down to where they were walking side by side. He didn't let go of her arm, though.

After they arrived at the lunchroom and bought their lunch, Ryota led Mikan to a table. Said table contained all of the regulars of Kaijo's boys basketball team.

"Mikanicchi, I want to introduce you to-" Ryota began to say, but was cut off by Mikan. "I-I think I c-can s-say all o-of their n-names, R-Ryota-kun."

She turned to the boys who were now paying attention to her. She pointed to a boy with short, spiky, light brown hair. "Your n-name i-is H-Hayakawa M-Mitsuhiro."

She pointed at another boy who had spiky black hair. She said, "Y-your name is K-Kobori H-Hiroshi."

She maneuvered her hand to point to a boy with black hair that was parted to the left. She said, "Y-your n-name is M-Moriyama Y-Yoshitaka."

She then pointed to the last boy sitting there. "Y-you a-already know that I-I Know y-your n-name, K-Kasamatsu-sempai."

All of the boys, including Ryota, were shocked with the knowledge that she knew all of their names. Ryota broke the silence by saying, "Did Hitomicchi tell you about them, Mikanicchi?"

"N-no. Th-this time, i-it was R-Rick. H-he has a r-reliable n-network."

Ryota paled at this bit of information. If Mikan knew all of the Kaijo basketball regulars' names from him, what else could that guy know about?

Another silence has lapsed until Moriyama broke it by saying, "I believe you haven't introduced yourself, pretty lady."

Mikan blushed and Ryota had to hold back a growl. He didn't know why, but he has always been protective of Mikan, from the first day he met her. _'It's probably because I don't want to have Seijurocchi on my tail,' _he once thought while trying to figure out the reason. _'Yeah, that must be it!'_

He was still unsure though.

"M-m-my n-name i-is A-Akashi M-Mikan," she stammered in reply. All of the boys, minus Ryota and Kasamatsu, looked at her in shock with a tint of fear at hearing her last name.

"Y-you wouldn't happen to be related to Akashi Seijuro, would you?" Kobori asked nervously.

"Y-yes. Yes, I a-am," Mikan replied. Another silence had ensued before Ryota broke it my saying, "Do you want to sit with us, Mikanicchi?"

"C-can I?" she asked timidly. Paired with her expression, she looked like a child. An extremely cute child at that.

All of the boys tried their hardest not to get a bloody nose at her current appearance.

"Y-yeah," Kasamatsu answered with a slight stutter. After all, Mikan tends to reduce a hormonal teenager to a stuttering mess with her appearance. That caused a lot of problems in middle school, especially since her brother was there.

Going back to this time, Mikan sat next to Ryota, who was sitting next to Kasamatsu. The other boys were seated directly in front of them. They all said, "Itadakimasu." before eating.

Mikan was the first one to finish her lunch. She turned to Ryota and said, "R-Ryota-kun, d-do you know w-where the gym i-is?"

Ryota nodded. He swallowed the food in his mouth before asking her, "Do you want to go there right now?"

Mikan nodded. Ryota then said, "I'll show you to it. Just let me finish my lunch."

He then proceeded to literally shovel food into his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed it, only for the process to start all over again. Mikan couldn't take it anymore and bursted into a fit of giggles. She finally said, "S-slow d-down, R-Ryota-kun! Your g-going t-to ch-choke at th-that rate!"

Ryota stopped eating entirely along with the other boys to catch a glimpse of Mikan in her state right now. Usually, she looked extremely shy and guarded, but she looked the opposite right now. She looked so cute right then that it took all they had not to get a nosebleed.

Before the boys could collapse, the bell rang, signaling that the students have to get to class within five minutes. Mikan stopped laughing, and the boys tried not to show that they were sad to see her other side go. The basketball players threw away the remains of their lunch and said goodbye to each other before separating to go to their classes.

* * *

_Ring!_

The bell rang again, this time signaling that the school day has ended. Students poured out of the hallways, eager to leave school, but they dreaded the fact that they will have to do homework before the next day of school.

Ryota stuffed all of his textbooks into his bag and waited for Mikan to finish packing her stuff. By the time she finished, most of the class has already left.

"Mikanicchi! Why do you take so long to pack all of your stuff?!" Ryota whined.

"I-I c-can g-get out o-of the u-usual a-afters-school r-rush th-this way."

They exited the classroom and walked through the hallways until Mikan made them stop at one of the many bathrooms around campus. Mikan said, "W-wait here, R-Ryota-kun."

She quickly walked into the girls restroom. A few minutes later, she emerged from it, wearing the same thing that she wore at the airport. Ryota asked, "Why did you need to change?"

Before she could reply, Ryota remembered something he needed to ask Mikan. He said, "Oh yeah! Are you going to stay for my basketball practice?"

Mikan nodded. Ryota, who forgot that Mikan didn't answer his other question, grinned before taking her hand. He then proceeded to walk down the hallways, gently leading Mikan. He learned his lesson from the time before lunch. Mikan was surprised by this contact and blushed a bit.

Once they got to the gym, Kasamatsu greeted Ryota by kicking his head. He yelled, "Your late!"

"Sorry, captain! I'll go change now!"

After Ryota left to go change, Kasamatsu finally noticed Mikan. He turned to her and said, "Sorry, but you have to leave."

Mikan didn't move an inch. Kasamatsu sighed before saying, "We can't allow anybody other than players in the gym during practice."

"W-what about th-them?" Mikan said, pointing to Ryota's fangirls that were standing in the balconies surrounding the gym.

Before Kasamatsu could retort, Ryota came out of the changing rooms just as Kaijo's coach walked through the doors.

Coach Genta Takeuchi said, "Let's get practice started!"

He then spotted Mikan. He tried not to groan before he said, "Look, if your one of Kise's fangirls, could you please watch from the balconies instead of on court. That's the deal that we made, if you didn't know already."

Mikan cleared her throat before saying nervously, "I-I-I w-would l-like t-to join the b-b-basketball t-team."

She looked around to see their reactions. Ryota was shocked at first, but it morphed to realization as to why she changed her clothes, and it morphed into a face of confusion. The regulars and the coach only switched between shock and confusion.

The coach was the first one to recover from her announcement. He said, "I'm sorry, but you cannot join the _boys_ basketball team. The _girls_ basketball team holds their practice tomorrow, though."

"B-but-"

"No buts. Now, you can walk out or I'll get one of my players to take you out."

"I-I-"

"Come on, get out!"

"I-if you-"

"Did you not listen to me? I said-"

"COULD YOU STOP TALKING AND JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

Everyone who was paying attention to the scene (which was practically anyone in the gym) were surprised that this small girl had such a loud voice. The ones who knew her more than just a random girl asking to be on the team were shocked that Mikan didn't even stutter and that her voice could get that loud.

When everybody's attention was on her, she said, "Put me up against your ace in a one-on-one. If I lose, I'll leave and not bother you ever again. If I win, you _will_ let me join your team."

Everybody was silent, shocked and slightly awed that this girl had so much determination. She still persisted in joining the team, even when she was turned down. On top of the shock that occurred when she yelled, nobody could do anything.

"No objections?" she asked. The people were in shock still, so nobody objected (or could object, for that matter). She said, "Then let's start. Who is your ace?"

Ryota broke out of his stupor when she asked the question. He stepped out of the crowd of basketball players that formed (at a respectable distance) around Mikan and the coach. He shakily said, "I-I am."

Mikan grinned and said, "Let's see how much you have improved, Ryota-kun."

"Oh, yeah, how will we know who won, Mikanicchi?" Ryota asked, successfully stabilizing his voice.

"Whoever gets 20 points first wins."

The players and the coach finally snapped out of it and moved off the court to make room for the two players. Mikan let Ryota have the ball first. They were playing on the entire court, so it was enough for Ryota to show Mikan how much he improved. What did he do? He copied Shintaro's three-pointer and shot from the back of the court. It went in.

Mikan's smile, which didn't disappear, grew impossibly wider. She said, "You could do Perfect Copy! Finally! I knew you could do it, unlike Haizaki, but it took you forever to learn."

Only Kasamatsu wasn't confused. Mikan made it seem as if she already knew how to do perfect copy, and she was waiting for him to master the technique.

Well, the only thing they could do is continue to watch to see if she can really do Perfect Copy.

In a flash, Mikan was holding the ball. She dribbled the ball down the middle of the court. Ryota managed to get back to block her, and was able to pressure her to force her to shoot. Mikan didn't panic, but she did shoot. Ryota tried to block her, but she only moved her body so that her back was parallel to the floor. Only then did she shoot. Ryota couldn't block it, so it sailed through the net.

Once again, only Kasamatsu didn't gape. Moriyama asked, "Does she have a playing style like Aomine?"

"You'll see," Kasamatsu answered his teammate's rhetorical question.

Mikan stole the ball from Ryota, but this time, she dribbled it the opposite direction, to the net she was suppose to guard. Ryota chased after her. She stopped at the end of the court and faced Ryota. She then proceeded to shoot. Only Kasamatsu and Ryota knew that it was going to go in. They were correct.

Kasamatsu said to his awed teammates, "Mikan is a copycat, just like Kise. But she was able to master Perfect Copy before him."

* * *

_Whoosh!_

The sound of a basketball going through the hoop brought and air of finality with it.

The team was in awe at the high-paced one-on-one that they just witnessed. Even Kasamatsu was in awe. He still can't comprehend how much power he just witnessed.

The score was 20-10; Mikan's win.

Ryota was sweating due to the toll of using Perfect Copy, but Mikan didn't have a single drop on her. Even though he was dead tired, unlike Mikan, Ryota was grinning along with Mikan.

"Nice game, Mikanicchi."

"You too, Ryota-kun."

Mikan then turned to the coach and said, "Looks like I'm gonna join your team, then."

After she said that, the coach snapped out of his awe. He was trying to process that this girl lost to his strongest player, and that he witnessed several basketball miracles happen, but he was able to ask, "Why do you want to join the boys basketball team so badly?"

Mikan smiled almost fondly as she recalled a past memory. She said distantly, "I made a promise to my brother before I left for America."

She suddenly came out of her flashback and said determinedly, "I intend to keep that promise. Joining this team is only one step closer to fulfilling it."

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**I'm sorry times 100,000. I was procrastinating (yet again) and I think I had writers block while writing this. I know I'm more than a month late, but I got caught up in schoolwork, and I was lazy.**

**By the way, the adrenaline when you post a new story that writers get? I got that, and it's wearing off. Fast.**

**Please review, favorite, or follow. It really does power me to update faster, because I know that people are actually reading this!**

**Next chapter: Sakura's First Day at Shutoku High!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura's First Day

**Chapter 6: Sakura's First Day**

**Disclaimer: I would be worrying about the next chapter/episode of Kuroko no Basuke instead of writing fanfiction if I did own it.**

**Recap:**

"_I'm going to Shutoku with Shin-chan!"_

"SHIN-CHAN!"

That was the first thing that greeted Shintaro when he walked into his classroom. He winced at the noise, and was greeted with the sight of Takao and Sakura running to him. He set down an orange item and put his hands out, effectively stopping their heads and preventing a collision.

When he let go of their heads, Sakura whined childishly, "Shin-chan, this idiot says that only he should call you Shin-chan."

Shintaro groaned. They were still arguing about that?! "Didn't I tell you to stop fighting about that?!" he said exasperatedly while he retrieved the item that he set down, which turned out to be a carrot-colored cow.

"No, your exact words were, 'Would you please save the fighting for later?!' And that is what we did," Sakura stated.

Shintaro sweatdropped. He though, '_How could Sakura find that small loophole? Usually it's-_'

"Do not underestimate Mizuki's ability," Sakura said. He then realized that he was talking out loud, but he didn't really have time to contemplate the reason for speaking out loud because Sakura announced, "You have to choose who to cal you that nickname, Shin-chan."

"I say that only I should call you that name, Shin-chan," Takao said in an attempt to convince his self-proclaimed 'best friend'. Cue a small eye twitch.

"Don't try to sway him!" Sakura complained to Takao. Cue noticeable eye twitching. "And more importantly-" before she could continue, Shintaro finally voiced his complains, and quite loudly. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE THAT NICKNAME! SO STOP FIGHTING ABOUT IT!"

After that short outburst, Shintaro was able to fully remember Oha-Asa's broadcast from this morning since the two were stunned into silence.

_Flashback_

_"The person with the worst luck is Cancer! Stay away from Virgos and Geminis, they will only enhance your bad luck! Your lucky item for the day is a carrot-colored cow!"_

_Shintaro sat motionless on his bed. Takao was a Virgo. Also, Sakura said that she was going to go to his school. She is probably going to try to find him... The entire point is that she is a Gemini._

_He was in for a rough day._

_End Flashback_

He was pulled out of his memories when Sakura said, "Well, we'll have to decide for ourselves, Takao."

Takao, who was finally pulled out of his stupor, thought hard for a minute or so. Finally, he suggested, "Rock-paper-scissors?"

"No, even an idiot like you could win."

"Hey!"

Sakura ignored his exclamation and said, "Why don't we settle this through a one-on-one in basketball?"

"Fine!" Takao agreed angrily. He shook Sakura's outstretched hand, and he had a determined look in his eyes. Said determined look slowly disappeared as he realized the meaning of the smirk plastered on Sakura's face. "Damn it."

Shintaro sighed and said, "You really are an idiot, Takao."

Before Takao had a chance to retort, the teacher entered the classroom. He said, "Get in your seats, ladies and gentlemen!"

The students scurried to their seats. In a matter of minutes, Sakura was left standing in the front of the room. She was the new student, so of course she didn't know where to sit.

"Ah, you must be the new student," the teacher said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Sakura nodded and turned to her new classmates. She beamed at them and said, "My name is Kise Sakura. Please take care of me!"

* * *

_Ring!_

That was the signal for the students to go to lunch. Sakura excitedly packed up her books and impatiently waited for Shintaro to finish packing up his stuff. She was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet, and Takao, who was waiting with her, started to stare at her weirdly.

When Shintaro was finished, he didn't even get the chance to zip up his bag before Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Come on, Shin-chan!" she exclaimed. "I want to meet the regulars of the boys basketball team!"

"Why are you so interested in them when you just got here yesterday?!" he replied. "And you are going in the wrong direction."

Sakura stopped and turned to face Shintaro. "The cafeteria is this way," he stated and pointed in the opposite direction of where Sakura was going.

"Oh." Sakura then proceeded to drag Shintaro in the right direction with Takao trailing after the two. Shintaro told Sakura to stop dragging him, but his complaints fell on deaf ears.

After the trio arrived at the lunchroom and they bought their lunches, Shintaro and Takao led Sakura to a table that held the regulars of Shutoku's boys basketball team. Before the trio reached their destination, Sakura tripped on some unseeable force.

Sakura knew that at this rate, she would probably land in her lunch, so she did the first thing that occurred to her. She flung her lunch behind her and landed only on the tiled floor.

What she didn't expect was for her lunch to land on Shintaro's head.

Said person's mouth was pulled into a fine line while his eyes were closed to avoid food getting into them. Everybody around him (mainly the basketball team) was trying not to laugh, but Takao couldn't help chuckling a tiny bit.

"Shut up, Takao," Shintaro grumbled. Ignoring the food that was still on his head, he took a seat at the table while Takao took the seat next to him. Sadly for Sakura, she was left standing awkwardly in front of the boys. Shintaro noticed that she wasn't sitting, and looked at her expectantly. "Are you going to sit with us or not?"

His statement gained the attention of everybody except for Takao. The rest of the boys thought that the girl with platinum-blonde hair was just a new student, not an actual acquaintance with one of their ace rookies.

Sakura didn't look nervous at the stares she was getting, and just said, "I at least want the rest of your friends'-sorry, 'acquaintances', approval." She quickly changed her sentence, knowing that it takes a _really_ long time for Shintaro to even warm up to a person. She was genuinely surprised at how short of a time it took Takao to become somewhat of a friend with Shintaro.

While Sakura was preoccupied by her thoughts, Shintaro directed his expectant gaze at the other people at the table. The boys shifted a bit uncomfortably until a boy with black hair that (somehow) stands up straight said, "You can sit down." The other two nodded their consent.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts at that statement. She said gratefully, "Arigato, Otsubo-sempai." She didn't notice the stares of the boys and just sat down on the other side of Shintaro. She eventually did notice them and said, "What?"

"H-how d-do you know m-my name?" Otsubo asked shakily.

"Oh, I know all of your names," Sakura stated casually. She pointed to a guy with black hair that was cut close to his scalp and said, "Your name is Kimura Shinsuke."

She then pointed to a boy with long, blonde hair and said, "Your name is Miyaji Kiyoshi."

She looked at Takao and said, "You already know that I know what your name is."

"Where did you get their names from?" Shintaro asked after an awkward silence. "Let me guess, it's from Hitomi," he said before Sakura could get the chance to even open her mouth. "I know, her network is really widespread. It's scary at ties, and it might get her in danger-"

"I didn't get the information from your sister, you horoscope-obsessed _baka_," Sakura interrupted the green-head. The team, excluding Takao, gave each other questioning looks when she said 'sister'. "Oh yeah, why aren't you bothered by Seijuro's network or Momoi's information-collecting skills, but you are bothered by every single thing that Hitomi does? And I got the information from Rick. You know, that brown-haired manager?"

"Who?" Otsubo asked.

"Oh, you'll meet him sooner or later," she replied. "Hey, can I have some of your food, Shin-chan?" I'm starving, and I don't think I can get it from your-"

"No," Shintaro cut her off.

"But I'm really hungry!"

"Then go get something from the vending machines!"

"Fine!"

Sakura stomped off dramatically while Shintaro muttered something under his breath about over-dramatic, ADHD blondes or something. He huffed and murmured, "Itadakimasu," before beginning to eat.

When Sakura was out of earshot, Miyaji asked, "Who is she?"

Shintaro was still eating and was being silent, so Takao answered. "Her name is Kise Sakura, the sister of Kise Ryota."

"Sister?" Miyaji asked. Takao nodded and said, "All of the Generation of Miracles has a sister. Except for Momoi. She's an exception. Even Shin-chan here has a sister!"

"Oh," Miyaji said. Then Otsubo turned to Shintaro and exclaimed, "Why didn't you say you have a sister?!"

Shintaro paused in his eating. Finally, he stated, "You didn't ask."

Before Otsubo could continue interrogating the far-distance shooter, Sakura came back with food from the vending machines. She said, "Itadakimasu," before eating. While she was doing said action, Shintaro realized a crucial detail.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get the money to buy that?"

Sakura paused in the eating, and she avoided looking Shintaro in the eye. Shintaro sighed and said, "Remember what Ryota and I said about you pickpocketing?"  
This statement caused the basketball players to be scared for their pockets, but they tried to not show it. Sakura defended herself by muttering, "I remember all of their faces. I promise, I will return their money."

Shintaro muttered something incoherent and just resumed eating. The athletes and Sakura just followed his lead and continued eating their food. After some time, Shintaro promptly left the table to throw away his trash. After said action was done, he left the cafeteria. Takao, being his obedient sla-erm, _friend_, left the table to follow Shintaro. He found the miracle in the men's restroom, trying to wash food out of his hair.

"Let me help you, Shin-chan!" Takao said cheerfully as he got water into his now cupped hands. Shintaro stopped trying to complete his task and looked a bit scared as Takao walked towards him. "No, Takao, wait-"

It was too late, for Takao somehow tripped, making the water fly through the air...

...And land on Shintaro's face and uniform.

Takao looked horrified and scared at what just happened. He tried not to let his emotions show as Shintaro slowly opened his eyes, which closed reflexively before the water could land on him.

"Takao?" he said in a deadly calm voice.

"H-hai?"

"Leave me alone."  
"H-hai!

* * *

_Ring!_

School was finally let out for the day. Shintaro, who managed to get most of the food out of his hair but still had a wet spot on his shirt, was packing up his textbooks when he heard Sakura yell, "I'll meet you at the gym, Shin-chan!"

Shintaro sighed, only remembering about the one-on-one that Takao and Sakura arranged. He got his gym bag and made his way to the basketball courts. When he got there, he went straight into the locker room and changed out of his still wet uniform and into his practice clothes. He heard noise outside the room, so he closed his locker door and exited the room. He wasn't at all surprised to see that the boys, who were the source of the commotion, was crowding around Sakura. She was wearing the same thing that she wore at the airport and was talking to Otsubo, who was probably trying to convince her to leave.

As soon as he reached the group, the gym doors slammed open to reveal Shutoku's coach.

"Why are you not..." Coach Nakatani Masaaki's question faded away when he saw Sakura. "Who are you?"

"Kise Sakura. Don't worry, I just came here to play a one-on-one with one of your team members."

"How long will this take? And more importantly, why should I allow you to?"

"Give me at least twenty. You should allow us, because we will still go against you."

"Hey! I think that I could at least make a half hour against you!" Takao protested.

Sakura completely ignored him, because she was too busy doing a stare-down with Coach Nakatani. He eventually sighed and said, "Alright. What are the rules?"

"The rules are simple. First person to twenty-five points wins."

"Do I have no say in this?!" Takao yelled.

"We'll only be using up half court, so you guys could continue practice on the other court or watch."

"...I guess we can watch. But it should only take up twenty minutes," Coach Nakatani said sternly.

Sakura then randomly exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot. If I beat Takao, then you have to let me join the boys basketball team."

"And why would I want to do that?" the coach immediately shot back.

"Otherwise I'll keep on bothering you all until you let me join," she said with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Shintaro knew for a fact that she could and would follow through with her threat, so he added his two cents worth. "Just do what she wants. She would take up a lot of practice time."

The team and the coach stared at him in a similar fashion as to the time when they found out about his obsess-erm, _hobby_-thingy. The silence stretched for a minute or so, then was broken by Coach Nakatani as he sighed. "Fine, we'll agree to your terms."

Sakura grinned at him, then turned to Takao. "Let's get on with this!"

The two positioned themselves on the court while the rest of the males sat where they could view the game. Takao let Sakura have the ball first, and she began dribbling from the half line. Takao met her and tried to block her, but he ultimately failed when Sakura began to move to random places at random times at a higher speed than when she executed the same move at the GoM vs. GoL match. Finally, she broke away and dribbled to the hoop. She dunked it in before Takao even had the chance to move a couple of feet from where he was blocking her.

Takao got possession of the ball and began to dribble. He spot Sakura in front of him, but he thought that he had a lot of time. The key word is 'thought', and of course, the unexpected happened. Suddenly, a yellow blur flew past him and took the ball from him. The yellow blur was followed with Sakura's voice yelling, "Too slow, Takao!"

Takao chased after her, but it was all in vain because she dunked before he could reach the three-pointer line.

The team's jaws dropped, except for Shintaro's mouth of course. Otsubo was only able to stutter out, "H-how...?"

"Just watch," Shintaro advised. The team followed his instructions.

Takao had possession again, but yet again, Sakura stole the ball while she herself is a blur to the naked eye. Laughter followed her as she got to the three-point line. She decided to do something fancy, so she timed her shot. When she jumped, Takao was able to run in front of her and block the shot. She smiled, knowing that her small plan was going smoothly. She arched her back until it was parallel to the wooden floor. She shot, and surprise, surprise, it went in.

Shintaro was still observing the game, but he could feel the shock radiating from his team. He decided to offer up an explanation, and said, "Kise Sakura. She knows some street basketball from my sister and Aomine Daiki. She also happens to possess unnatural agility."

He resumed his watch of the (one sided) game while the players digested the information.

* * *

_Whoosh!_

That was the sound of Sakura scoring yet another basket, and the sound that ended the game.

Final score: 25-10.

Takao, sadly, was on the floor, completely exhausted from chasing after Sakura. While the possessor of the hawk eye was trying to get over his pain, Sakura looked at how long the match took.

"Nice job, Takao. The entire game took fifteen minutes."

"That took less time than what you said you wanted! And your requested time was already short! How can that be classified as a good job?!"

"Take it as an accomplishment, Takao," Shintaro said while looking at Takao, who was still on the floor. "Usually the players she faced during middle school in a one-on-one is in your position in only ten minutes. You beat that by five."

Sakura turned to Coach Nakatani and said, "I guess I'm joining your team."

There was a pause, then he responded with a question: "Why do you want to join the _boys_ basketball team? Why not the girls?"

She smiled mysteriously and said, "That's for me to know and for you all to find out."

* * *

**I AM NOT DEAD! AND I FEEL SUPER GUILTY THAT I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS A SECOND TIME!**

**So yeah, more humor and stuff. **

**And about the last authors note... I deleted that. I was being super selfish, so please forgive me!**

**But with this super late update comes good news! Soccer season is over (Sniff sniff for me), so I can update faster! Although it's still going to be kinda slow, because I'm currently writing in the part where absolutely nothing special happens. Yeah... But I'll use my boredom as a motivator to finish all of the boring stuff!**

**Next Chapter: Hitomi's First Day! (I feel sorry for Yosen)**

**Please review, follow, favorite, PM me, eat, drink, sleep... Well, you get the point**


	7. Chapter 7: Hitomi's First Day

**Chapter 7: Hitomi's First Day **

**Disclaimer: This story wouldn't even be existing if I owned Kuroko no Basuke.**

Recap:

_"I'm going to Yosen."_

"... and this is the basketball courts," a girl with bottle-blonde hair and dark brown eyes said. She turned to the girl that she was guiding through the Yosen campus. "Did you know-"

"That Yosen has the tallest basketball players in the highschool league, being about two meters tall?" Hitomi interrupted. "That they are a mainly defensive team, and that only Touou and Seirin scored against them? That they are practically undefeatable, but Touou and Seirin beat them? That the Generation of Miracles' center, Murasakibara Atsushi, plays here? Yeah, I already know that."

_'When will this stupid human realize that I already know everything about this school?'_ Hitomi thought, clearly annoyed.

The tour guide only sported a wide grin and said, "Wow, our school must be really famous since you came here knowing everything!"

Hitomi's eye twitched. _'Is she implying that I'm dumb?!'_

"Well, that completed the tour!" the girl exclaimed. "Now, let's see if you can get to your classroom on your own!"

It took everything Hitomi had to not strangle the bubbly girl. She did allow her eye to twitch again.

"I'll meet you there before you have to enter the classroom and introduce yourself," the guide continued, pulling Hitomi out of her... colorful thoughts. "The principal will also be there. You won't have to be nervous when you meet your new classmates since we'll be there!"

'She thinks I'm stupid,' Hitomi concluded. She tried to not allow herself to harm the girl for underestimating her, but she did plan on teaching her a lesson later on...

"See you soon!" the guide said cheerfully, pulling Hitomi out of her... colorful thought.

She left, and Hitomi let her have a head start. She thought that she would be there before Hitomi, but Hitomi knew an even shorter route to the classroom. Plus, she could release her anger before going there.

(The students at Yosen high never knew exactly why there was a fallen tree in front of the basketball courts in a time of good weather, and the tree didn't look as if it needed to be cut down any time soon.)

* * *

Just as Hitomi had predicted, she arrived before the annoying human. She leaned against the wall to wait.

A couple of minutes later, the girl arrives with the principal behind her. She was surprised to see Hitomi there, but before she could do anything to redeem herself, Hitomi said, "Let's get this over and done with."

She slid the door open and confidently stepped into the classroom. All chatter in the room immediately halted at her entrance. Hitomi maintained her air of confidence as she strode to the front while the tour guide and the principal meekly walked in after her, completely intimidated by Hitomi's confidence. The blonde girl scuttled to her seat while the principal edged as close as he would allow himself to be from Hitomi, which was actually only a couple of steps from the door, but it was enough to make the principal scared for his life.

Hitomi took their actions into stride as she scanned her new classmates, not actually interested in them save for two specific people that just so happened to be sitting in the back.

Atsushi and Himuro were the only ones not scared of the green-haired girl. In fact, Atsushi still munched on his snacks, but he had enough respect towards Hitomi to give an effort of greeting her. "Hello, Hito-chin."

She nodded her head once in acknowledgement and plastered a small smile on her lips in an effort to make herself less intimidating. "Hello Atsushi, Tatsuya."

The boys in the room besides the one who knew her true personality began to have second thoughts on the new student after she smiled so sweetly.

"Hello, Hitomi. It's a surprise to see you in our class," Himuro also greeted, conveying his actual feelings rather than trying to make small talk.

Before Hitomi could reply, the principal had apparently managed to shake of his fear and his surprise at the fact that she knew two of his students already because he stuttered out: "D-do you w-want to introduce y-yourself, M-Mido-"

Hitomi slammed a hand on a random desk in front of her, scaring the poor boy in the seat and making the principal squeak out of fear. She hissed out: "Don't. Say. My. Last. Name."

The principal just ran out of the room as if a monster was on his tail. Hitomi watched him run while feeling satisfied at his reaction. She then turned to her classmates, who got rid of all thoughts that she was cute and shrunk in their seats. She smiled again, although it was suspiciously sweeter than the smile before, and said, "You may call me Hitomi. I hope we can get along."

Of course, the hidden-and-unspoken-but-known message was "Obey me, and I might spare you."

* * *

_Ring!_

The students bolted out of their seats faster than usual. They didn't want to stay to talk to their new classmate, but one girl managed to get over her fear and approach the new girl.

The tour guide flashed a model-worthy smile and Hitomi and said, "Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

_'Hell no,'_ Hitomi thought. Instead, she said, "I was planning on sitting with other people."

To prove her point, she turned to Atsushi, who was still eating snacks instead of packing up his stuff, and said, "Hurry up, Atsushi. Snacks and candies aren't a sustainable lunch."

"Don't wanna," he responded childishly.

"I have some snacks and pastries from America, and I was going to share them with you, but-"

She cut off her speech when Atsushi moved to pack up his stuff. The blonde looked questioningly at them then turned to Himuro. "I thought that-"

"She's an unplanned guest," he cut her off. "But you still can't sit with us."

She pouted a bit then said, "Okay. See you in class, Tatsuya!" She kissed his cheek then left.

Hitomi observed this interaction, and when the girl was out of hearing range, she stated, "She's your girlfriend."

Himuro chuckled. "Hai."

"May I ask what her name is?"

"She didn't tell you before the tour of the school?"

"Yes, but I didn't listen because she seemed uninterestion and useless, but her relationship with you changes things."

Himuro sweatdropped at her blunt statement, but he shrugged it off and said, "Her name is Suzumiya Reiko."

Hitomi hummed, but she didn't inquire further. Himuro raised an eyebrow at her reaction, or rather, lack of reaction.

"You're not surprised?"

"I know who her parents are, if that's what you are implying," she responded. "Her parents are world-famous doctors, second to the Fujiokas."

"That couple are real miracle workers in the medical field," Himuro commented.

Hitomi didn't get a chance to say anything else because Atsushi started for the door, his stuff packed and his bag zipped. Hitomi and Himuro followed him.

They walked to the cafeteria in silence. Hitomi waited for Himuro and Atsushi to get their lunches since she already had her own bento. Once they were done, Himuro and Atsushi walked out of the room, and Hitomi followed them. They led her to the basketball courts, and Himuro and Atsushi noticed the fallen tree near it. They didn't question it, and they just entered the gym with Hitomi following them.

A boy with a block-shaped head, fat lips, bushy eyebrows, and an overall rough appearance greeted them. "Hello, Murasakibara and Himuro. You're la-"

He cut off his words when he spotted Hitomi. "Who are you?" He turned to the two second-years and said, "Who is she? Why is she here? You knew that it was going to only be a boys basketball team lunch!"

"She's an uninvited guest," Himuro replied calmly.

Hitomi flashed a sickly sweet smile and said, "I was planning on playing a bit of basketball after lunch. Since I knew that Atsushi was going to eat here, I thought that I could just eat here also. This way, I can play for a longer time."

The person who first greeted them stared at her then turned to Atsushi and wailed, "Why can you get a pretty girl like her, but I can't?!"

Hitomi managed to keep her composure and even her smile as she said, "No, I'm just Atsushi's friend. There's no romantic feelings betweed us."

"I don't think Shin-chin would like me dating his sister anyways," Atsushi added, which earned him a glare from Hitomi.

"Shin-chin?" another boy with light brown hair asked.

"You know him more commonly as Midorima Shintaro," Himuro answered.

Hitomi stopped glaring at Atsushi at this statement and sighed. "Unfortunately, I am related to that horoscope-obsessed carrot."

There was a silence before a boy with blond hair voiced out what everyone was thinking. "Carrot?"

"He's a carrot because his basketball uniform is orange, and he has green hair," Hitomi elaborated. The others nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Now, let's get on with introductions," she changed the topic. "I already know who you all are-"

"I don't believe you," the boy with rough facial features interrupted her.

She plastered that obviously fake, sweet smile onto her face and said, "Your name is Okamura Kenichi, the power forward and captain of Yosen's basketball team."

She directed her gaze to the boy with light brown hair. "Your name is Liu Ryu*, the small forward of the team."

She finally focused on the blond in the room. "Your name is Fukui Kensuke, the point guard of the team."

Hitomi then addressed the entire team. "It's evident that I already know Atsushi and Tatsuya."

Himuro and Atsushi were the only ones who didn't obviously look shocked, but Atsushi was the only one who wasn't shocked at all. He commented, "As expected of Hito-chin."

"I let Rick take care of finding the info on your teammates instead of finding out for myself," Hitomi pointed out to Atsushi. "I am please to know that his skills are still satisfactory."

She let the team absorb (or at least try to absorb) the new information before saying, "I still haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Midorima Hitomi, but I expect you to call me Hitomi. Now that introductions are out fo the way, shall we eat?"

That snapped the boys out of their reverie. The newcomers sat down and said, "Itadakimasu." Then they all began to eat. Hitomi was the first one to finish, and after she cleaned up her area, she got a basketball from one of the carts that someone carelessly forgot to put away. She bounced it to the free-throw line, paused, and then shot the ball in one fluid movement while keeping her feet on the ground. It swished into the net without touching the rim. The basketball players who didn't know Hitomi's talent didn't think twice about it. It was only when she began to shoot multiple times and getting them all in while keeping a bored expression on her face did they began to pay attention. Soon enough, she began to shoot formless shots, yet she kept up her no-miss streak.

Finally, Atsushi strode up to stand behind Hitomi. Once she shot again, Atsushi used his long arms to knock the ball to the floor.

Hitmoi didn't even bat an eye at the action. She only moved to collect the ball, and she tried to shoot again. Once again, Atsushi knocked it away after it left her hands. She looked unabashed again, and she only went to fetch the ball again. This continued for a couple of minuted until Atsushi cracked. He whined, "Hito-chin, I'm bored. Play against me."

Hitomi sighed. She pointed out: "I'm wearing a skirt, Atsushi. I'll play a one-on-one against you later."

The others blushed at that fact, but Atsushi didn't look even slightly embarrassed. Thankfully, he had enough sense to not beg her anymore.

Hitomi slowly dribbled the ball back to the cart rather than shooting it, and she threw it in. She walked back to the boys, gathered up her stuff, and began to exit the gym. Just before she walked through the doorway, she stopped and turned to the boys who were watching her. She said, "Shouldn't you get going? You wouldn't want to be late now, would you?"

She was already out of the door when Okamura called out: "But the bell-"

The bell then began to ring, effectively cutting off his sentence and signalling to the students that they should be bak in class in five minutes. They didn't even think for a second about Hitomi's prediction because they were too busy scrambling to get their stuff so that they won't be late.

* * *

_Ring!_

Himuro sighed as he stretched. The school day was finally over, and he now had to complete the task of convincing Atsushi to go to practice. He was more successful at the task after their defeat against Seirin, but it was still hard to convince Atsushi.

Anyways, he looked next to him to begin his speech about practice when, to his complete surprise, he saw the purple giant already packing his stuff willingly.

"You're going to practice today, Atsushi?" Himuro asked, voicing out his surprise at Atsushi's actions.

"Hito-chin promised to play against me only if I came to practice today," Atsushi replied. Himuro raised an eyebrow at this new information, wondering when Hitomi told him that. He was about to as the girl herself when he noticed that said girl was gone.

"Where did Hitomi go anyways?" Himuro asked. Atsushi merely shrugged in response, and Himuro was forced to let the matter drop.

Once they secured their stuff in their bags, Himuro and Atsushi made their way towards the gym. They greeted their coach, Araki Masako, and their teammates, who were already in the gym, before walking to the locker rooms to change into their practice uniforms. Just as they finished, they heard their coach talking, so they hurried out of the room.

Instead of their coach giving an important speech to the team, they saw her talking to one Midorima Hitomi, who was wearing the same thing that she wore during the GoM vs. GoL match yesterday.

"...And so, could you please leave? You know, we have a girls basketball club also," Araki apparently finished.

Hitomi, who had a bored look on her face, was silent for a few minutes. Then she finally registered that the older woman had finished talking, which made said woman angry. Anyways, Hitomi said, "How about I give you two options? Option one is that I face Okamura-sempai for a spot on the team and for his captain position, if I win of course. Option two is that I still face Okamura-sempai, but if I lose, then I won't even think about trying to bother this team. And if you don't choose any of those options, then I'll just bother you at practices and games until you do choose one of those options."

There was a moment of silence before Okamura himself answered, "Fine, I'll go against you."

Hitomi had a small smirk on her face for her small victory. Atsushi noticed the smirk and said, "Don't completely crush him, Hito-chin."

Her smirk grew wider as she said, "I'll try not to."

Okamura gave her a glare that basically said 'Don't-get-to-cocky'. Hitomi ignored the look and prepared herself for the one-on-one.

The two positioned themselves on the court while the others made themselves comfortable on the sidelines. Okamura already grabbed a basketball from one of the carts, and he threw it to Hitomi, who caught it with ease. She began to bounce the ball up and down while Okamura prepared to defend his basket from her. She suddenly began to dribble quickly to the basket, and Okamura defended. Even though the defense was superb, Hitomi got past him by performing a fake. She reached the basket and began to perform a dunk, but Okamura caught up to her and tried to block her. She easily overpowered him and got the first two points of the match.

The first stringers whispered to each other about what just happened, but the regulars and the coach kept on watching silently.

Okamura caught the ball and dribbled to the opposing basket. Hitomi got in his way, and he thought he could just dribble past her if he was fast enough. He was about to put that simple plan into action when he saw a blur of green run past him and steal the ball.

He didn't let himself process what just happened and just ran to catch up to the running girl. He at least succeded in that endeavor and tried to block her, but she simply shot a formless shot. It went in, of course.

He grabbed the ball again and dribbled toward Hitomi, who already ran back to defense. She got into a defensive stance, but he easily got past her.

_'That was a terrible defensive posture,' _he thought. _'Is she planning something?'_

He shook it off and performed a lay-up. Hitomi pretended that she was too slow to catch up, so it went in.

Hitomi jogged to pick up the bounding ball and dribbled down the court. Okamura had already run back to defense, and Hitomi stopped when she was just a few feet in front of him.

"Move," she stated.

Okamura growled out: "No 'please'?"

"I wasn't asking," Hitomi said ss she dribbled past him while applying ankle-break. "That was an order."

He fell to the ground, and she dribbled to the basket unopposed. She did a lay-up, and the net swished as the ball passed through it.

Okamura's eyes were widened almost comically in surprise at Hitomi's skill and at the fact that he fell. The first-stringers' jaws went slack at the display of power, and the regulars and the coach had wide eyes like Okamura. The only ones not surprised were Himuro and Atsushi although Himuro was still awed by the skill internally.

"Who... Who is she?" Coach Araki whispered.

Himuro looked at Atsushi to see if he would explain Hitomi's style to the team, but he was munching on a box of pocky. He decided to give a proper explanation to his teammates instead. "She's Midorima Hitomi. Her style of basketball is more free like streetball, and she also has 'Emperor Eyes' like Akashi Seijuro." He stared at his probably soon-to-be former captain shakily standing up on court, and added as a afterthought: "Although in America, people said that she had 'Empress Eyes' rather than 'Emperor'."

"Thou played in the land called 'America'?" Liu asked.

"Yeah," Himuro answered. "She was also the captain of a group of prodigies that are even stronger than the Generation of Miracles. Which is funny, since they are the sisters of the Generation of Miracles."

"Wait, Murasakibara has a sister?!" Fukui yelled out.

"Mizu-chin is short, but she is my sister," Atsushi finally joined the conversation.

"Pay attention! You'll learn more about Hitomi-san's skill by watching her than discussing about someone else!" their coach yelled at them, reminding them to continue watching the match.

* * *

_Whoosh!_

The net swished as the ball passed through it. Hitomi let go of her shooting stance and looked at the scoreboard. She smiled slightly st what she saw.

The score was 30-6 with her win.

Oksmura was breathing really hard as a side-effect of the high-paced game. He looked at Hitomi and was disappointd to see that she wasn't breathing irregularly at all, nor did she have some drops of sweat running down her face.

The spectators were all awed at what they just witnessed with the first stringers openly gaping while the regulars only had wide eyes, save for Atsushi.

Hitomi looked over and saw Okamura trying to get his regular breathing back. She walked over to him and stuck her hand out. "Good game."

Okamura eyed the hand for a few seconds before accepting it. "It was a good game."

Hitomi shook his hand, released it, and then turned to the rest of the team. She smirked at them and said, "I believe that I am your new captain now."

The coach snapped out of her awe at the green-haired girl talking. She ignored the other girl's statement and asked, "Do you have any particular reason why you want to join the boys basketball club rather than the girls? Because they could certainly use your skills."

Hitomi's smirk faded away until she had a blank look on her face. She said, "There is a reason, but finding out that reason is none of your concern. Yet, at least."

***I'm using the manga version of his name, not the wiki version.**

**Am I super late for this? Hell yeah. Am I going to make up excuses? Nope, except that I just want to say that I kinda lost my notebook, and I rewrote it while editing the other chapters, but it's nothing major. And if you want to go back and read said edits, you guys can't because I'm updating from my Ipad because I'm on vacation right now. Final question: Am I going to be apologizing for being late? Imagine a voice saying 'sorry' 1000 times.**

**And even though I'm super late for this story, I'm still going to do some self-advertising because I want your opinion! I have two story ideas that I want to do, but I haven't written a full summary, so I'll just tell you the basics of both of the ideas. And they're both from the KNB fandom, so you would understand it.**

**Red Empress: It's basically the Kuroko no Basuke story, but starting from Teikou years and with a Fem!Akashi. Reason for doing this would be in the actual story.**

**Phantom-ella: I think that it's kinda obvious that it's a Cinderella version of Kuroko no Basuke, but it's set in the modern world, and Kuroko is the 'Cinderella' and is female.**

**Tell me what you think with either a review or a PM or even the poll that I will learn how to set up on my profile!**

**Next chapter is Mizuki's first day, and I hope that I would post it faster since I planned out most of the scenes in my head, but I'll probably get lazy again!**

**Anyways, please give me feedback from favoriting to following to especially reviewing!**


End file.
